Candy's cane
by Sushigirl10
Summary: This is the story of Candy Johnson, a sight impaired girl who has been living on the streets of London until she was thrown into the madness that is the Dumping Ground. T to be safe!
1. Arrival

Candy's cane

Chapter 1: Arrival

**A/N: This is the story about a sight impaired girl named Candy! And I am writing from my experience as a disabled teenage girl!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Jacqueline Wilson! I just own the books.**

Candy's file:

Name: Candy Johnson

Age: 8

Height: 4'1

Family: Daisy Johnson (Mother) and David Johnson (Father)

Reason for being in care: Her father lost his job and the family has been living on the streets of London for three months before social services found out.

Strengths: Sports, like Boccia

Weaknesses: Dance

Candy Johnson sat in Emma's car, her social worker, as they drove to Elmtree House, the care home where she'd be staying for now on.

Candy was partially sighted, so she had to use a white cane to help her get around busy areas like the cinema and the airport.

She had been living with her parents until her dad lost his job and had to move out of their house to live on the streets, leading to social services finding out what was going on.

It took another few hours but they managed to arrive at the Dumping Ground just on time and Candy carefully stepped out of Emma's car, clutching her cane for support as she tapped it against the ground as she made her way to the house.

"You'll like it here, it's better than Burnywood" said Emma as she pressed the buzzer a few times before Mike Milligan opened the door.

"Ah! You must be Candy, come on through" said Mike as Candy picked up her suitcase and walked into her new home with Emma and Mike following close behind her.

"Candy, this is Tracy and that's Gina, our other two careworkers" said Mike as Tracy stepped forward.

"Hi" said Candy shyly.

"Hey Candy, do you want to come to the living room and meet the others?" asked Tracy as she helped Candy get out of the office without tripping over.

"Yes please" said Candy as she followed Tracy into the living room.

"Guys, this is Candy, she's our new resident" said Tracy before she walked out and headed back to the office.

"I'm Gus Carmicheal, what's your name?" said a black headed boy with a notebook, suddenly appearing in front of Candy, catching her by surprise.

"My name's Candy, spelt with a 'Y' not 'IE' and I'm here because I've been homeless for three months" said Candy as she walked over to one of the sofas and sat down to watch 'Deadly 60' with Carmen.

Five minutes later, Gus noticed Candy's white cane, which was leaning against the arm of the sofa.

"What's that?" asked Gus as he looked at the cane and then tapped it with his pen.

"It's my white cane" said Candy, snatching her disability aid away quickly.

"What's it for?" asked Gus, opening his notebook again.

"It's to help me move around without tripping over things I can't see" Candy explained as she motioned to Gus to sit next to her.

"Why?" asked Gus, confused.

"I'm partially sighted, that means that I'm in the balance of being blind and being able to see" said Candy as she smiled at Gus quickly before Tee walked over to her, holding her hand out.

"Come on, I'll show you our room, you're sharing with me" said Tee as Candy grabbed hold of her hand and the two went upstairs to their room.


	2. School

Candy's cane

Chapter 2: School

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Jacqueline Wilson! I just own the books.**

Monday came around quickly and before any of the Dumping Ground kids knew it, it was time to go back to school again.

Candy sat with Tee in the mini bus for the journey to the schools that everyone went to.

Mike had found a place for Candy at ST. Trisha's college for girls with special needs, the school took girls from ages 8 to 19 and he thought it would be the perfect school for Candy because it was only twenty five minutes away from the Dumping Ground and she would make a lot of new friends.

Twenty five minutes later, the mini bus stopped outside ST. Trisha's college for girls and after saying goodbye to Tee and grabbing her schoolbag, Candy climbed out of the mini bus and walked into school.

While in a History lesson, Candy met a few girls named Whitney, Rhianna and Nicole, Whitney had Autism, Rhianna had Hemiplegia and Nicole had Down Syndrome, they all got on really well.

After school, Mike came to Candy's school after collecting everyone else from their schools and drove back to the Dumping Ground.


End file.
